


败类

by GeiTang



Category: Knives Out (2019), We Have Always Lived in the Castle (2019)
Genre: Bottom Charles, M/M, Top Ransom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiTang/pseuds/GeiTang
Summary: 亮剑桃Ransom×表哥包Charlesooc是我的，hs是他们的
Relationships: Charles Blackwood/Ransom Thrombey
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

混蛋，游手好闲，吸血虫，这一家人谈起Ransom从少不了这三个词，好像只要聊到他，所有人都可以统一战线说出最恶毒的词汇。

可惜他们嘴里的过街老鼠现在正忙着操进情人的肉洞，嫣红紧致的后穴被撑到最大，肠液沾上他的耻毛湿漉漉的一片，Ransom粗暴地顶进最深处，这对早已熟透的身体只是快感的攀升，Charles舒爽地呻吟，动情时还主动缠上男人的舌头搅弄，原本后入的姿势自然无法让Ransom满足，捞起情人的身体抵在靠床的墙上，乳尖被冰冷的墙纸蹭得生疼。

“别，啊嗯，慢......慢一点，嗯......”

Ransom从不听他的，自顾自顶弄，舒缓欲望时凶狠又莽撞，Charles再也忍不住，轻轻啜泣，引得男人在他肩膀上留下牙印，这样的姿势无法挣脱，Ransom按住Charles的肩膀把他死死钉在自己的鸡巴上，向前列腺狠狠撞击十几下，在男人的哭泣尖叫中射进最深处。

“呼，呃......”Charles不成词句地喘息，隐隐有几分委屈。

Ransom痞气地抚着他的脸，语气餍足：“我真喜欢你爽到不行的样子，Charlie宝贝，这么淫荡——噢，我简直想再来一次。”他用半软的鸡巴磨蹭情人的臀缝，Charles翻过身，后穴里的精液缓缓流出来，他“哼”了一声揽住Ransom的脖子。

“下次你再踩了泥巴进屋就给自己手活，脏死了。”

讨亲吻的混蛋毫不在意地挑眉：“就算我浑身是血你也要为我打开腿，小妓女。”

侮辱性的称呼并没有激起Charles的反抗，Ransom满意地低头含住他的乳尖，可怜的肉粒本就肿胀不堪，偏偏俯在他身上的男人吃得急，仿佛非要吸出些什么，Charles只是由着他胡来，把疼痛都压在自己发白的唇上。

凌晨一点Ransom才起床套好衣服，Charles有些睁不开眼，又累又困，无精打采地埋在臂弯之间，直到男人拿出今天的礼物，镶着蓝宝石的袖扣在灯光下美极了，高贵雅致，Charles丝毫不掩饰自己的喜欢，啵唧一口亲在承载礼物的丝绒盒上。

“我呢？”Ransom不高兴地问。

Charles笑着推开他，“你今天够多了。”这样没什么用，Ransom夺取他的亲吻从不需要允许。

Thrombey家族没有谁欢迎他，包括那两条该死的狗，没完没了的狗吠和尖牙都让他厌烦，不过很快就不用忍受这些了，Ransom自然地拿走焦糖饼干，在沙发上调整了一个舒适的姿势。

“葬礼不来，宣告遗嘱倒是积极。”他的舅舅惯例冷嘲热讽，“看来你白跑一趟了，你和Harlan的谈话，记得吗？Jacob就在书房旁边的厕所。”

“你们想说那儿有供他偷窥的天窗吗？希望他那时没有拉在裤子上。”饼干见底，Ransom觉得需要买一些放在家里，不知道Charles会不会喜欢，味道很不错，绝对比他所谓的家人受欢迎。

那个臭老头的遗产可不归这些自以为是的人，看看他们压制不住的丑恶嘴脸，Ransom差点忍不住笑出声，不是现在，惊喜还需要等一会儿。

“可怜的Ransom，你最好早点卖掉你的宝马，那些俱乐部的高级会员以及你的高级爱好。”Walt拍拍他的肩膀，使劲杵着拐杖，手指点了点他的玻璃杯，“可怜的孩子，Harlan的遗嘱里说不定给你留了一杯牛奶。”

Ransom配合地瘪瘪嘴，卖掉宝马么？

“舒服么，Charlie？”夜色里没人会注意到这样一辆车，Ransom几乎把Charles的腿压到胸前，方便自己看着情人的身体如何被完全擦开，狭小的空间里他们喘气，呻吟，直到Charles抽搐着无力的双腿到达高潮，射得自己满身都是，甜腻的哭泣永远是最有效的催情药。

“喜欢，啊啊，舒、舒服——Ransom，要，要更，啊！”

Ransom不轻不重地擦过腺体的敏感点，涓流似的快感差点逼疯他，Charles已经射过两次了，阴茎兴奋地立着却再也射不出东西，后穴的蜜液却不停地涌出来，渗入座垫。

“你浪死了，这么多水，还会吸——啧，别那么紧。”男人费力地抽离他的身体又重重撞进去，“舍不得我的鸡巴？Charlie，我的宝贝，我的荡妇——”

“好胀！不不，不要了，Ransom，求你，不......”Charles害怕地捂住肚皮上被顶起的一块，他像被混蛋公子哥操烂的洞，控制不住的快感和高潮，“好难受，好胀......”

男人终于放过他的腿，架在肩膀上的姿势让他舒服了许多，潮红的脸蛋在黑夜里并不清晰，Charles只知道自己在发烫，浑身都是，Ransom贴上来或者亲吻的地方变得清凉，身体里全是男人的精液，又黏又涨，宛如刚使用过的阴茎套子，他们从不用这种东西，Charles发现自己还充当了这样的角色，身上的人凑上来舔干净他嘴角来不及咽下的口津。

这次Ransom难得帮他做了清理，他猫儿似的趴在男人身上，忍受着手指在肉穴内的抠挖，甚至坏心眼地夹住脆弱的嫩肉，逼出Charles喉咙里的呜咽。

“我只是帮你清理，Charlie，你看，又这么多——唔唔唔。”Charles不得已用舌头堵住他那张满是下流话的嘴，又被按进怀里，“真想用钻石堵住这里，那可太美了，你会开心还是难受得求我拿出来？还有这儿——”

男人空出的手捏住乳头，“这里带上乳环，用你喜欢的宝石做坠，不管是什么，我轻轻一拉你就能跌进我怀里，你的奶子敏感的要死，宝贝。”

他喜欢这辆宝马，更喜欢在宝马上和Charles做爱，Charles喜欢宝石，名表，只要他拥有本就该属于他的财产就能给Charles全部。

只是骗一个小女孩，移民者，这算什么，她拿着不属于她的东西，物归原主而已，老头子玩弄自己的家人，他的下场不是应得的么？Ransom松开匕首，他不后悔，只是运气差了点。他的律师团队足够优秀，看来他的父母还没那么希望他死在监狱，最后的结果是保释，高昂的保释金是他们之间最后的情面。

Charles在家里等他，身上柔滑的真丝睡衣是他们一起去挑的，Ransom有时觉得他们更像情侣，可真要说关系倒也不知如何开口。他的情人熟练地蹲下，用嘴咬开裤子的金属扣，充满男性气息的鸡巴弹出来，Charles一言不发，像亲吻久违的恋人一般碰上龟头，舌尖抵住马眼挑逗，Ransom轻喘着想要操进他的嘴，慢节奏显然不适用于现在的他。

“含进去，对，Charlie，Charlie......”他喊着他的爱称，按住后脑勺挤了进去，要命的舒服，Ransom都快不记得他的宝贝身体有多美好，“好棒，宝贝，天哪，你他妈简直拿走了我的命。”

他们都没有脱掉衣服，Ransom的手伸进睡衣握住男人的双乳揉捏，却被金属小环惊得一愣，他小心地掀起布料，银色的乳环瞬间冲碎了他所有的理智，发情的野兽般扑到伴侣，狠狠地舔了一口他的锁骨，早已被挑逗起欲望的巨物操进温软的身体，他享受着被后穴内的软肉排斥却一点点破开的快感，Charles毫不克制地浪叫，仿佛生来淫荡的欲望女神。

“少了点什么，应该有些......”Ransom的舌头穿过乳环，轻轻一扯，身下的人眼泪就掉下来了，Ransom爱怜地亲吻他，一遍又一遍，下身却不停歇地撞击最深处的柔软，“你好美，像这样，我的Charlie。”

直到Ransom射出来，再次亲吻他的嘴唇时被Charles拒绝了。

“少了什么呢？Ransom？”Charles面无表情地拍拍他的脸，“你答应我的珠宝，再也不会有了，你已经负担不起那些了，是吗？”

Ransom张张嘴，却发现自己没法找到挽留Charles的理由。

“我们该分开了，你说呢？”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 强制，疼痛，羞辱

Charles已经好久没有用酒精灼烧气腔了，那两个神经兮兮的姐妹往冰箱里塞满了牛奶和蔬果汁，似乎致力于将城堡打造成养老院，死气沉沉，连乌鸦都不愿意多待。

他在酒吧亲吻了一位惊慌失措的公主，女孩大概是第一次溜出父母的保护圈，华丽的短款礼服可不衬酒吧的氛围，她搂上他的脖子时那串名贵的水晶手链划过皮肤，压出了一块红印，Charles温柔地抚着女孩的头发，他最擅长这个，对任何人都一样有效。

“抱歉，我......先生，我有些，紧张......”

“噢，那我一定要请这里最美的小萤火虫喝一杯。”酒保察言观色，一杯深红色的鸡尾酒已经推到了他面前，“你会很快融入这里的，聪明的女孩。”

当Charles意识到不对劲，那杯酒已经进了自己的胃，该死，她根本不是什么惊慌小鹿，他推拒着女孩的舌头，在旁人看来不过是一场艳遇，或是热恋情侣情难自禁的吻，酒代表情趣，没人会察觉到问题，更何况这里还他妈是酒吧。

所有人都有问题，Charles被捆在床上失去意识之前最后的想法，下药的调酒师，故意吸引他的女孩，操，这里就没一个好东西。

“Charlie宝贝，好久不见。”Charles感觉自己被夺取了呼吸的权利，有只手在脖颈处逐渐缩紧，暖色的灯光打在男人脸上，可他眼前一阵阵发白，Ransom贴住他颤抖的嘴唇，“这里眼熟吗？”

这是什么狗屁问题？Charles拼命捕捉一丝一缕的稀薄空气，他依旧浑身无力，Ransom也没打算让他穿上衣服，空出的那只手狠狠地拧了一把乳尖，还顺便咬破了他的嘴唇，血液让这禽兽兴奋了么？Charles疼得抽气，也让他清醒。

“狗娘养的疯子！混蛋！”Charles哑着声音，有气无力地骂他，“丧家之犬都买不起一盏像样的灯，是吗？还是说你要再做一次杀人犯？”

Ransom倾身检查床头的手铐，他可没说自己不是疯子和混蛋，“宝贝，如果你多关注新闻应该能知道波士顿新晋的房地产大亨是谁，可惜你好像更爱那座与世隔绝的破房子。”

“什么？！”Charles彻底醒了，知道在Ransom吻他时给予回应，“我，Ransom......”

“滚开，婊子！”Ransom嫌恶地擦着嘴唇，好像被男人的舌头触碰有多恶心，“如果你现在还能用手是不是已经扒开骚洞求我操烂你？你他妈就是廉价的浪货，我真想知道红灯区有多少有钱人愿意把钞票塞进你的屁眼。”

“操你的Drysdale！”Charles甚至想向他漂亮的脸蛋上吐口唾沫，“那你把我绑过来是为什么？因为你这个狗娘养的混蛋鸡巴断了终于想找人满足一下屁股的空虚？”

这里是他们做爱的地方，Ransom买下了这里，陈设都没变，只是两年前Charles的腿还会主动缠上他的腰。

他被翻过来，拷在床头的手被迫交叉在一起，“我爱过你，Charlie，相信吗？”

Charles没有力气抬头，男人揉着他的屁股，连声音都柔和下来，他们都是擅长撒谎的人，利益至上，爱情？就算有过也被焚化了，他当然相信Ransom爱过他，或者说他们相爱过，谁捧着他那张该死的英俊的脸接吻不会有悸动呢？

现在不一样，Ransom来这可不是和他再续前缘的，这个男人只想把他操死在床上。

“我会操你，婊子，也会给嫖资，而且肯定比其他人多。”Ransom的手指点了点床单，“这里全是美金，我的蜜糖，都是给你的，开心吗？”他都快忘记他有多恶劣，“等下可别把它们打湿了，你的骚穴还敢流水么？”

Charles想骂些什么，他眼眶红得厉害，Ransom拿了什么金黄色的东西在他眼前晃了晃，下一秒却狠狠地刺进了他的后穴，没有任何润滑，即使那玩意尺寸不大也让Charles疼得惨叫一声，Ransom哈哈大笑，好像非常满意他的反应。

“这个也是给你的，喜欢吗？”男人用金条搅弄着他的肠道，很快便压住前列腺碾磨，Charles被快感冲昏了头脑，只能呜呜地摇头，“操你——小妓女，吃得可真紧，这样就爽到了？”

“你妈的......啊！你他妈是阳痿了？鸡巴废了就、呃啊，换我......操——”

Ransom猛地抽出扩张的金条，身下的人因为高潮喘息着，流出的肠液完全打湿了他的手掌，精液把Charles的腹部黏得一塌糊涂，看起来像刚刚结束性爱，事实上Ransom为他准备的游戏才刚刚开始。

“Charles，Charlie宝贝，马上银行职员都知道这里有你的骚水了，还有这些美金，”Ransom把他翻过来，亲吻他纤长带泪的睫毛，那根黏糊的金条划过他发烫的脸，Charles闻到了自己的气味，“真可惜，当你用这些钱，所有人都能猜到你是向男人张开腿、靠精液活下去的荡妇。”

“操你妈的——操！闭嘴！”

手腕被磨破了皮Ransom才将他翻过来，隐隐作痛的伤口让Charles蹙眉，Ransom从没舍得让他受伤，连打屁股这种情趣都没有，被他严密保护起来的温室花自然也没受过委屈，他只需要用屁股满足男人的欲望就能得到漂亮贵重的馈赠，其他事根本用不着操心。

Ransom半跪在地，从口袋里掏出黑色的戒指盒，这场景可真像求婚，但Charles只是不安地往里缩了缩。

“你还躲？”男人突然暴怒地按住他，Charles痛呼一声，肋骨被挤压得生疼，“你他妈还要离开我？Charles，妈的——你还要跑几次？”

戒指盒里两枚精致的乳环被扔在一边，Ransom失去理智似的咬住左边的乳首向上撕扯，不管Charles如何尖叫都不松开，粗暴地分开他的腿操进最深处，肠液的些微润滑在野兽面前起不到任何作用，体内横冲直撞的凶器像是要劈开他。

“滚开！啊啊啊！操——救、救命——”

流血了，一定是流血了，Charles疼得双眼涣散，Ransom的抽插顺畅了许多，每次都顶得他快吐出来，可他没快感，阴茎也因为疼痛软下去，那混蛋在他的乳头上留下牙印，只是那一边又红又肿，仿佛被炭火烫过的石子，男人放慢速度，饶有兴趣地将乳环刺进那一小块受尽折磨的肉粒。

“嗯……”Charles叫不动了，只能绝望地挺起上身去迎合，乖乖讨好他。

“Charlie，你该看看自己，又淫荡又美。”他不确定Ransom是真的在夸他还是下一次折磨开始之前的温存，“真漂亮，我的小婊子，我的。”

肉穴里的巨物开始富有技巧地蹭过敏感点，男人温柔的样子仿佛另一个人，甚至与他的右乳来了一个绅士的亲吻礼才含住嘬吮，舌头抵住先前的乳孔又舔又吸，还特地发出一声色情的“啵”，空闲的手撸动被冷落许久的阴茎，很舒服，Charles很快就觉得被套上乳环的那边开始发痒。

“喜欢我的鸡巴操你么？Charlie？”右边的乳头也被带好装饰品，Ransom终于舍得赐他一个吻，“喜不喜欢？还是我的最大，操得你最爽是吗？你为我流了好多水，其他人能做得到？”

“没，不，Ransom……”Charles哭得伤心，何尝不是在他的心脏上加以重创，Ransom捂住他的眼睛，他心软了，他看到他的眼睛就心软了。

肉茎捅开裹上来的嫩肉，被暖泉般的甬道紧紧吸住，Charles身体泛着粉，诱得他俯身在他弧度完美的腰线上轻咬一口，胯上清晰的抓痕昭示着他刚刚失控时对Charles实施了多可怕的凌虐。

Ransom Drysdale就是一个不折不扣的疯子，他没说错。

第二次高潮抽干了Charles所有的力气，连缺水的鱼都比他有活力，Ransom把他的腿压到胸前，眼睛死死盯着那张小嘴吞吐鸡巴的场面，柱身带出肠液和壁肉，淫水顺着股间滴到床上，小滩水渍让他看起来像在高潮中失禁的少妇。

“妈的——”他的卵蛋撞上Charles的屁股，啪啪作响，“你是女人吗Charlie？你有女孩的阴道吗？”

“没……”他虚弱地从胸腔里挤出单词。

“噢操——这么多水，你他妈骚得要命！”

Ransom没有射在他的身体里，而是报复性地将白浊蹭在他身上，Charles不知道，他早已经晕过去了。

房间里什么时候弥漫消毒水的味道，Charles睁开眼，没改变，他没被随意地扔在哪个不知名巷子，Ransom依旧把他关在这里，大概还上了药，熏人的酒精味简直渗透了他，后穴还是疼得不行，这让他动弹不得。

手上的纱布绑得非常业余，大概是Ransom亲自给他上的药。

Ransom进来时赤裸的男人正看着天花板发呆，床头的水被打翻了一半，他直径走过去分开Charles的大腿，肉穴害羞地翕合着，伤得不轻，肿还没完全消下去。

“你要杀了我么？”他的声音哑得不成样子，“你他妈就不能等两天，还是说你的老二能随时随地发情？”

Ransom不理他，只是拿药膏给涂着撑破的穴口，这位养尊处优的少爷手法生疏的很，不安分的手指时不时会挤进小洞，“药都冲走了......”

“你别、别乱按，操——”

“你失踪了一段时间，Blackwood先生，是您的，妹妹，来报案。”Scott尽量不去注意他的裸露肌肤上是欢爱痕迹，他还是个处男呢为什么要看这些，“在Drysdale先生的酒吧，对吧，我们合理怀疑......”

“Huffman警官。”Charles打断他，“不管您的猜想如何，”他转头看了看给咖啡加方糖的Ransom，抿嘴一笑，落地窗的阳光洒在他们面前的茶几上，“我现在很好，也不打算回去了。”

Scott一愣，尴尬地摸摸鼻子，直到他离开，走远，Ransom才走过来与Charles交换一个黏糊至极的亲吻。


End file.
